


Sabotage

by BEANSS



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Gunplay, Guns, Threats, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BEANSS/pseuds/BEANSS
Summary: A brief interaction between Aeron and Jacob.
Relationships: Female Deputy | Judge/Jacob Seed, Jacob Seed/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	Sabotage

It was cold. Snow had begun to fall a few days prior, with no signs of stopping anytime soon. For months now she had been watching, biding her time. Reagan had since returned to Holland Valley, where snow had yet to fall.

_“I’m not staying in this freezing fucking cold, Ronnie.”_

_“Then **don’t**.”_

_“Fine!”_

Hell, it’d be weeks before the cold set in the Valley. She was probably there with John now, relaxing by a warm fire in his Ranch house. Aeron made a face. John was likely wearing one of those stupid christmas sweaters. She was still baffled by the change in John since Reagan had pried him out of Joseph’s grasp. Although she _had_ threatened to castrate him for the next Testy Festy should he even suggest hurting Reagan.

A sudden gust of wind cut through the trees, sending Aeron into a brief fit of shivers. Teeth clattering as she pulled up the hood of her jacket, she took a moment to shake the snow off of the barrel of her gun. Another moment of readjusting, and she peered through the sight. 

Through a window of the Veteran’s Center was Jacob Seed’s office, just below it was where he slept. Every damn morning for weeks she had considered putting a bullet between his eyes, but Reagan had convinced her to wait. 

_“Just wait. John came around eventually, maybe Jacob will too.”_

Aeron scoffed, and not a moment later she swore she could hear her sister’s voice in the back of her mind.

_“You could have shot him. It’s not like I’m there to stop you.”_

With a heavy sigh she lowered her rifle, instead pulling out her binoculars to search the courtyard for any signs of the oldest Seed brother. He had his moments of predictability, but he was a well-seasoned soldier. Every few days he’d change it up, shift his routine. By now, he knew she was watching him. Once in a while, he’d speak over the radio with one of his Joseph-driven monologues. 

All of them which Aeron could never get out of her head. She blamed the way he said it, not that she believed every word. It was insane, he is insane. Or is he misguided? Too loyal for his own good, to a fault.  
These thoughts ran through her head as she swept the courtyard with her binoculars. Where was he? 

There was a quiet _click_ of a hammer being cocked behind her. 

**Shit.**

When she looked over her shoulder, the grin he had on his face made her blood boil. Cocky, smug, arrogant, self-satisfied… he looked pretty damn pleased with himself, and she hated it. She very briefly shifted her gaze over the pistol pointed at her, with a less than impressed expression on her face. They were both silent, but Jacob was eventually the first to speak up. 

“Where’s the other one?” He asked, briefly gesturing to the side with his gun.

“Why?” 

_**“Where**_ is she?”

Aeron sat up, holding her hands up when Jacob stepped in closer, holding his pistol mere inches away from her forehead. She didn’t bat an eye. This had become a regular occurrence for them by now. He always threatened, but never pulled the trigger. Sounded a little familiar. 

With a sigh, Aeron replied. “Reagan is at the ranch house with your dear little brother, drinking hot cocoa by the fire… among other things. Probably other things.”

“...” He wore a disgruntled look on his face.

“What? You asked, I answered.” 

In a matter of seconds, he had lifted her up off of the ground by the front of her jacket and slammed her back against a tree. The cold metal of his pistol pressed against her temple, his face so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath. 

“Minty fresh.” Aeron breathed with a little chuckle, only to earn a rough shake from the irritated veteran. 

He took in a deep breath, and when he released it, he began to talk. 

“The human brain is a fascinating thing. Once you start poking around in there, it’s surprising what you can get it to do under the right circumstances. You’re familiar with the term classical conditioning-”

“Classical conditioning.” Aeron spoke over him, rolling her eyes. “We’ve been over this, Jake. You want to break me down, turn me into a machine. John told us everything, too. You are so damn predictable.” 

She knew that last bit was a lie, but did he? It didn’t matter, he looked angry. She liked making him angry. 

“Deputy. This world is weak, soft. _We_ have forgotten what it is to be strong. You know our heroes used to be Gods. And now our heroes are godless. Weak, feeble, diseased. We let the weak dictate to the powerful and then we are _shocked_ to find ourselves adrift.” 

He took in another breath, leaning in only slightly - but it was enough. His nose briefly brushed against hers, and Aeron jerked her head back only to be yanked forward again. 

“History knows the value of sacrifice. Of culling the herd, so that it stays strong. Over and _over_ , the lives of the many have outweighed the lives of the few.”

“What does this have to do with anything?” Aeron snapped, her voice hoarse. The grip he had on her so tight that his knuckles were pushing against her windpipe, making it difficult to breathe. 

“This, deputy. This is how we survived. And we’ve forgotten… and now.” His grip began to loosen as he lowered her back down to the ground, keeping her firmly pressed against the tree. “The bill has come due. Now the Collapse is upon us. And this time the lives of the few outweigh the lives of the many. When a nation that’s never known hunger, or of desperation descends into madness… we will be ready. **I** will be ready, and _you_ will be ready. You will cull the herd, you will do as I say. _You_ will do what needs to be done. You will be perfect.” 

The pistol pressed against her temple slowly pulled back, his hand released her jacket… only to reach up and delicately caress her cheek. Aeron was taken aback. Because after all he had just said to her, all of which she should hate him for. Her heart still skipped a beat, and she felt butterflies in her stomach. 

“I hate you.” She muttered. 

“Oh, don’t be mistaken, deputy. I hate you, too. If it were up to me, you’d have been dead a long time ago. But Joseph has other ideas for you and your sister, especially since you’ve corrupted John.”

“ _Fuck you_. If you or any of those peggies lay a hand on my sister-”

“All good things come to those who wait.” He interrupted, his blue gaze looking over the little camp she had set up for herself before shifting back to her. “Looks like you’re capable. I can be patient, myself. You’ll see. As for your sister… I’m sure she’ll be fine.”

The gentle, soothing tone of his voice set her on edge. And that response… if only she could really convince herself to hate him. She began to lean in, fully prepared to give him a piece of her mind - but her radio clicked to life. 

_“Roonnnieee!”_ There was a brief pause. _“Aeron, you there? Stop watching Jacob jerk off, I need some help out here.”_

… Dammit, Reagan. 

Jacob wore that damn smug look on his face, only adding to the embarrassment. Oh, she was going to murder her twin way before Joseph got the chance. 

Clearing her throat, she reached down to retrieve her radio from her hip, holding Jacob’s gaze as she raised it up to reply. “I’m on my way.”

“Run along, _Ronnie_. You know where I am.”

With that, he turned and walked away. Back toward the Veteran’s Center, leaving Aeron feeling oddly… empty, alone, with strongly conflicting feelings. 

Gross.

**Author's Note:**

> Aeron is my deputy OC, whose twin (Reagan) is owned/written by @Jaguarbird ! Go check her out, she has amazing work ;;


End file.
